The present invention relates to locks, more in particular to a gate lock.
It is known that gates, in particular automatic gates, are fitted with locks that can be unlocked either electrically, through a servo control system, or manually, through a normal key.
Typically an automatic gate is opened by using the servocontrol system; however, the presence of a lock is necessary in the event of a servocontrol system failure, so as to avoid that the gate becomes impossible to be opened and/or closed.
In particular, the possibility of opening an automatic gate lock by means of a key, whether a customized or a three sided one, allows the gate to be opened even in the absence of the electric power required for operating the servocontrol system.
For the above reasons, it is clear that automatic gate locks may be used less than other types of locks; it is therefore important that their components are not easily subject to seizing or sticking.
However, some types of gate locks are known to suffer from the drawback that they may get stuck when the key is turned inside an unlocking latch.